Indecency of it All
by EnyoAzul
Summary: Draco and Ron find comfort with each other. One day Ron finds Draco babysitting; in order to avoid the topic of the war the boys share stories of their sexual conquests and lack thereof. Nothing too graphic, sorry. LOL. RonXDraco is the main.


Warnings: Stays _mostly_ true to all 7 books minus the epilogue thing.

Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own HP or anything related to it that belongs to JKR, WB, and other people. I also don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or that wonderful scene in the third movie. That belongs to Disney, I think. Don't sue, please.

Note: This was written a long time ago let me know of any MAJOR mistakes because I found about seven different versions of this story on my old computer and while I did a bit of editing and liked this one the most I also skipped over some parts that were the same in every version.

* * *

**Narcissa and Andromeda at Hogwarts: **

They decided to bury the dead together on the school grounds. They had all fought for Hogwarts after all. Some fought to defend the right to teach all who possessed the ability to perform magic or otherwise to preserve the previous headmaster's name, and others to show pride in their pureblood heritage and support the heir of Slytherin. The causalities on both sides were great. To the left those who fought for Dumbledore and Harry, to the right those who fought for Voldemort, and almost precisely in the middle, only a few hardly noticeable centimeters more to the left- by Harry Potter's order, was Professor Severus Snape.

Such needless death, thought Andromeda Tonks; the skirt of her outer robes brushed the dewy July morning grass as she passed the graves. She sat upon her knees and laid a gentle hand upon a headstone that read, 'Nymphadora "Tonks" Lupin, Auror of Brave and Great Heart. Loving wife of Remus Lupin and Mother to Teddy Remus Lupin. 1973-1998.' On her daughter's right lay her, Andromeda's, husband, and to her daughter's left lay her son-in law. She had lost them all. Her entire family. The family she had given up her birth family for. It was all wrong. Her poor Nymphadora had been so young.

"Annie?" A soft voice brought Andromeda out of her grief. She turned her head up in shock to see her beautiful, tall, blonde baby sister Narcissa looking down at her.

"What do you want?" Andromeda spat emotionally.

"I, I heard about your family," Narcissa said carefully. "I wished to…Look, Annie, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for your loss. Your husband, your daughter, our sister."

"You know nothing about loss!" Andromeda screamed as she got to her feet, "Both your husband and child are alive! Your sister was no great loss. She was in Azkaban for the longest of time and…"

"Our sister!" Narcissa gasped as she backed away from her elder sister.

"_Your_, sister! I was disowned in case you have forgotten! You haven't spoken to me in over twenty five years and you dare, you _dare_, come to me after I have lost everything!"

"I know," Narcissa went on bravely, "Well I don't know but I can imagine what you must be going through, so many times I feared the loss of my Draco, of my Lucius and if it had actually happen... Annie, this is why I'm coming to you. You must be mad with sorrow. I know I would be. I can't bear to think of the pain you are in; I can't help but want to help you. You are my only sister left and I do not want to lose you.

"Selfish!" Andromeda growled, "Always the selfish little sister. I refuse to tarnish the name of my husband by mingling with you!"

"Then just think about it!" Narcissa cried, "Please, Annie, please, I love you! My sister, I need you. You need me too. Think of your grand-son. Let poor Teddy Lupin know his family."

After a moment of looking into her sister's pale, tear stained face Andromeda sighed, "I will think about it. Now leave me Narcissa. Go home to your family and cherish them."

Narcissa Malfoy nodded solemnly before turning and fleeing the site.

**Ron at Hogwarts**

He looked around the somber Great Hall. Only two tables were out. On the one he was not occupying Romilda Vane was sitting in the midst of her fellow fifth years; Ron allowed himself a small smile at the thought of chocolate cauldrons. Next to him, Hermione was sighing heavily. He looked at her sadly. She had never in her life been less than three months ahead in school but now she was a whole year behind. Harry, still bruised and battered, sat across from Ron in-between Neville and Lavender Brown. Ron attempted to make eye-contact with Lavender but as soon as she saw him she averted her eyes and began playing with her fingers. No one made eye contact anymore. No one spoke about their role in the war. It was some kind of Rule and everyone obeyed it. It had only been two months since You-Know-Who was killed and yet everyone was expected to have moved on. Everyone was pretending that nothing more than a little spat happened. Even George didn't say much about it. It was as if he had never even had a twin! It was hardly bearable and Ron's stomach knotted in frustration.

The doors to the Great Hall opened. Everyone turned as one as Padma Patil strode in. She looked good albeit a lot older than the girl he had taken to the Yule Ball a few years prior. Ron heard a fifth year gasp and he had to admit he was a bit surprised to see her too but then again she was a Ravenclaw and the death of her sister probably only made her want to delve even more into her studies. Theodore Nott twitched next to Terry Boot. It had been Nott's father who had sent the Killing Curse hurtling toward Parvati. Daphne Greengrass, one of the only Slytherin Girls- along with Pansy Parkinson of all people- not to have been convicted of a murder plot against McGonagall, laid a gentle and reassuring hand on Theodore's. Across from Daphne and to the right of Pansy at the very end of the seventh year table sat Draco Malfoy. His blonde hair was nearly down to his collar bone, his chin was as pointy as ever, and he was slightly healthier looking than when Ron had last seen him- of course the last time Ron had seen him he had been on trial.

Their eyes met and when Draco didn't turn away like everyone else the world stopped; for one crazy moment Ron felt like everything was going to be alright. Draco would say something scathing, Ron would retort, Harry would draw his wand, Hermione would try and hold them back, Crabbe and Goyle would start cracking their knuckles menacingly, and somehow Ron would end up punching the Ferret Boy in the face!

But Crabbe was dead, and Harry refused to raise a wand at anybody anymore. Everything was not going to be alright and he knew Draco was thinking the same thing for he saw, even though it was only a flicker, pain and sadness in those deep grey eyes.

The doors opened again and this time it was McGonagall, Ron turned towards her but immediately snapped his head back to search for those grey eyes again. He was too late. The sense of familiarity was gone. Those grey eyes were gone, and pointedly not looking at him.

**Draco at Hogwarts.**

Draco watched the door open and close, open and close, and open and close. Two minutes left. He hadn't come yet. Open and close. There's Granger. She's alone. Thirty seconds. He's not coming. Granger gave Draco a curious look before facing forward toward little Professor Flitwick who was standing with a Ministry Official from the Magical Education Standards Office.

"Erm," Said Professor Flitwick at precisely 12:00, "Welcome to your NEWT Level examinations. As you know passing these examinations are the equivalent of passing a year's worth of NEWT level classes. Upon completion, assuming that you pass at least a few of your tests, you will be awarded with a Hogwart's Degree of Magical Education Completion. As, due to the circumstances, your classmates will be completing their NEWTs at different times this year there will not be a commencement ceremony until the end of next spring when it is projected that your entire class will have completed their NEWTs. We will be testing you in the subjects of Charms and Transfigurations today, tomorrow we will be testing Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle studies, Wednesday we…"

Draco drowned the rest out. Ron hadn't come. It shouldn't have affected him really but in the last few months he had grown accustomed to those blue eyes seeking him out. Draco had found solace in taunting him and the look of amused hatred that Ron gave him in return was welcomed normality. When Ron was around all was right. When Ron was around nothing had changed; they were two school boys that fought petty fights and called each other silly names. When Ron was around Draco didn't have to fear the future or think about what had happened.

**Ron at an Ice Cream Parlor**

Ice Cream was wonderful. How strange it was that the cold, sugary treat could help you escape. Nothing mattered when frozen chocolate touched your tongue. "Careful, Weasley, you're predisposed to becoming fat. Just look at your mother." Ron snapped his head up from his ice cream toward the smirking and amused face of Draco Malfoy.

"Fuck off, Malfoy. Don't you have some muggle children to torture?"

"No. I believe Father is doing that." Draco rolled his eyes and sat himself on the chair across from Ron, "I'm only kidding, Weasley. Don't take everything so seriously."

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if it was true." Ron said.

"Isn't it a bit chilly for ice cream?" Draco asked

"Suddenly care about my health?"

"Not really."

"It's none of your business then. Besides you're here. Obviously you were coming for ice cream too."

"No." Draco admitted, "I was passing by and I saw you so I…"

"Thought you'd come say hello?" Ron smirked.

"I just wondered how you could afford it. I heard your father was demoted, your brother closed his joke shop, and you didn't take your NEWT's so obviously you haven't been offered a brilliant job anywhere."

"First of all, I haven't taken my NEWT's, _yet_, I will take them. And dad wasn't demoted. He chose to go back to studying misused muggle artifacts. He said his new job got pretty boring after the…after. Percy's the head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects now. I don't know how he'll survive it though; he never was any good at figuring out George and F… Anyway, how do you know so much about my family?"

Draco shrugged, "It's a small world."

"Hm." Ron agreed. "Why are you talking to me?"

"You've done most of the talking." Draco pointed out.

Ron shoveled some ice cream in his mouth before saying, "Hermione saw you at the NEWT examinations. She said you looked healthy."

"Sorry. Bet that made you depressed."

"No. We were worried actually. You looked so frail at the trial and I mean Harry risked our lives trying to save you so…"

"You're talking about It."

"I…hell."

"I've got to go anyway." Draco said getting up, "See you around, Weasel."

Ron watched the retreating form of Draco Malfoy. It had been a rather pleasant conversation until he brought up the war. Stupid Rule. There was nothing wrong with remembering. It was healthy! Ron sighed and looked at his bowl of melting ice cream. He wasn't hungry anymore.

**Lucius at the Ministry**

"Arthur." Lucius Malfoy said curtly as he entered the lift in which his long time nemesis was standing alone.

"Couldn't you have chosen another lift, Malfoy?" Arthur said stiffly.

"I could have but then I wouldn't have had the pleasure your company." Lucius smirked.

The lift's doors opened on the next level and Percy and Ron Weasley walked in. "Hey dad." Ron said; he gave Lucius a curious look. Percy looked from his dad to Lucius and chose to say nothing. Ron fidgeted nervously. Arthur wore a look of disgust. The door opened once again and standing in front of it was Draco and a female ministry worker. Both Draco's and the woman's eyes bulged as they surveyed the scene. Draco stepped in, "Father."

"Son." Lucius nodded.

"I'll take the next one." The girl called as the lift began to descend again.

"How was your meeting Draco?"

"Hm?," Draco snapped his head away from Ron, "Oh yes, it went well. I think Don will want an interview with me soon."

"Oh you got to speak with someone about becoming an Unspeakable?" Ron blurted. Arthur jumped a little. Lucius quirked an eyebrow. Surely Draco had not told the young Weasley boy about his desire.

Draco blushed but said, "Yes. What are you doing here, Weasley?"

"Percy is taking me out to lunch." Ron mumbled

"I see." Draco looked unsure if he should say something cruel or not. The boys caught each others eye and both smiled a little. A group of arguing Aurors entered the lift next and the Malfoys and Weasleys were separated but not before Arthur and Lucius could look each other in the eye and exchange puzzled looks.

**Draco in the Snow**

Snow was starting to fall. It's heavy, Draco thought as he trudged up Diagon Alley. The December wind was fierce and whistled loudly. There would probably be a blizzard. Someone turned the corner and ran nearly right into him. Red hair was sticking out from underneath the hood of a winter cloak. It was the red hair that had become so familiar lately. "Oh. Sorry." Ron said pushing his hood back a little; his face was pink with cold.

Draco had to fight not to break into a smile. "Weasley."

"Oh. You. Malfoy. Hey, I read the book you recommended. It was really good." Ron cocked his head to the side and dug his heal into the snow as if embarrassed.

"You shouldn't be out of doors. The Daily Prophet said there's a blizzard coming." Draco found himself saying. The Weather? He shook his head. When had he resorted to talking about the weather with mortal enemies?

Ron's lips twitched but before he could say anything a door banged open across the street.

"Ron!" Hermione Granger burst out of the Leaky Cauldron; her brown hair was flying in the wind. Inside Draco could see a warm welcoming glow and hear the sound of loud and happy people. "Get inside before you catch your death!"

"Oh. Your mummy is calling, Weasley. Wouldn't want to upset your little know-it-all girlfriend, would you?" Draco noticed his voice sounded resentful.

Ron smiled and said, "She's not my girlfriend. Happy Christmas, Draco," before bumbling towards Hermione.

Despite himself Draco made his way across the street. Only for a peak, he tried to assure himself. Through the frosty window he could see a full house. People were dancing, chatting, and eating merrily. In the back corner Hermione and Ron were joining Potter, a few other Weasleys, and some others who Draco remembered were Gryffindors at Hogwarts. Ron slapped one of the men on the back and chuckled heartily when the remaining Weasley twin said something funny. Ron was happy. He was with his friends enjoying the holidays as if... Draco pulled away from the sight almost disgusted. He had thought Ron was different. He thought Ron also regretted the war and hadn't moved on like everyone else. Apparently Ron was just the same as every other wizard. He had forgotten about the dead. He was pretending it hadn't happened. Draco walked back home slowly despite the increasing storm. So much for having found someone he could relate to.

**Night 4 at Grimmauld Place. **

The Dark Lord should have been a Seer, thought Draco Malfoy bitterly as he cleaned up the sick that covered the front of his robes. He sneered at his baby cousin who was cooing away happily. "Aren't you old enough to control yourself, yet?" Draco asked Teddy Lupin, "Couldn't you have said, oh Draco, I'm about to vomit, please do not hold me against your soft satin robes?"

Teddy giggled and squealed, "Dayco!"

Draco smirked, "Yeah, I'm your Day-co." He lifted the ten month old into his arms and sat upon the couch. "I'm going to tickle you!" He said, forgetting that this was precisely what had led to the throwing up incident. Teddy giggled heartily and Draco laughed abandoning all his coldness and properness. He buried his face into the currently blue-haired boy's neck and made a noisy raspberry. Both boys laughed harder than ever, but suddenly someone else's laughter filled the air. Someone's whose laughter was very familiar to Draco. He quickly laid Teddy down on his side, pulled out his wand, and whipped around.

"I won't hurt you." Ron Weasley said amusedly. He was leaning against the threshold of the sitting room beaming as he watched Draco and Teddy. Draco gaped. Ron snorted, "So how you doing, Peacocks?"

Draco frowned but lowered his wand, "Peacocks, Weasley?"

"Yeah, white peacocks if I recall correctly, Malfoy."

Draco flushed in a mixture of emotions as he recalled the time and situation in which Ronald had been to Malfoy Manor. What the hell was this? An attack? He had spoken- if that's what you would call it- to Weasley on many occasions after the incident at the Manor but he had never brought up the peacocks or anything else pertaining to the occurrences of that time. "Those belong to my father, Weasley."

"Oh, of course." Ron scoffed, "Then, how you doing, Ferret boy? You disappeared. I haven't seen you in three months!"

"Don't call me ferret." Draco said half-heartedly; after all his Patronus was a Ferret and he didn't want to offend it. Besides being a ferret was much better than being a weasel. "What are you doing here, Weasel?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Where have you been?" Ron said coming into the sitting room fully.

"Why? Did you miss me?"

"No. I was just wondering. What are you doing here Malfoy?"

"I'm babysitting, isn't that obvious?"

"I do see that you're babysitting but it's who you're babysitting that is puzzling. Teddy is Harry's godchild? Why are you here instead of him?"

"Not that it's any of your business," Draco started and continued because he had spent the last four days and three nights alone with Teddy in the creepy Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and whether he wanted to admit it or not actually missed his little encounters with the red-headed boy, "but mother and Aunt Andromeda went out of country to go on a Easter week shopping holiday. They spent two days in the States, one in Cuba, today they spent in Australia, and I think their next stops include France, Italy, and Mongolia . Mother insisted that Auntie leave Teddy with me and Auntie agreed that as Teddy spends more time with me and therefore knows me better than Potter he was better off with me on their extended leave. Now what are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Just getting away from it all. Easter shoppers clogging the streets and stuff. I should be studying, really. I'm set to take my NEWT exams at the end of May." Ron sat himself in a chair opposite the couch.

"I didn't invite you to stay." Draco said, though he made no move to throw Ronald out.

"I don't need an invitation, thanks. This is Harry's house."

"No, it's my Aunt Andromeda's house!"

"Only because Harry gave it to her. He felt bad for the loss of her family. If only he knew who was occupying it now."

"It belonged to her, rightfully. It's the House of Black. That stupid Sirius Black gave it to Potter, illegally."

"It was not illegally. It…"

Teddy chose that moment to whine. No one ignored Teddy Remus Lupin! "Aw, what is it baby?" Draco asked sweetly. Teddy reached out for Draco's nose as his hair turned the same shade of blonde the Malfoy's were notorious for. "See that, Weasley. He loves me." Draco smirked as he lifted the small boy into his arms and sat him on his knee. Ron snorted.

"What kind of song is that?" Ron said noticing for the first time music coming from the record player.

"It's Pa-Pa-Pa Papagena, of course. It's from the opera The Magic Flute you uncultured prat. It's father's favorite song."

"Right. I forgot. Lucius Malfoy, lover of peacocks and opera. Hermione always said the Malfoys were a bunch of poofs."

"Where are Potter and Granger anyway? Don't you usually follow them like a good little puppy dog- a terrier, correct? Did you run away from your masters?!" Draco said, choosing to ignore the poof comment.

"Harry's on holiday with Luna He's not taking the break up with Ginny very well- they broke up over the New Year- and Luna's always good for a laugh. Hermione, she, well, she's somewhere, I suppose. I don't really know. I'm not her keeper and for the record she's not mine."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Surely possessive hot tempered Ronald Weasley knows where his Mud, that is, Muggle-Borne Girlfriends is."

"For goodness sakes! She's not my girlfriend," Ron sighed.

"Oh come off it, the way you were screaming her name when you were," He blurted before he could stop himself, "and …and you were all over her during the battle. Well, I'm surprised you didn't get married in the middle of the Great Hall. I pronounce you…AVADA, Crucio, Expeliarmus,…bonded…. Tarantallegra….for….. Incendio….life. "

"Incendio?" Ron spat. He looked angry and Draco could not blame him. He had broken the Rule. He had mentioned the unmentionable.

Draco blushed heavily and nervously said, "Fire spell, Weasley. God, no wonder you haven't taken your NEWT"

"I know what it is, but what the hell would we be lighting on fire?," Ron growled, "But I guess you wouldn't know. You were too cowardly to fight so you wouldn't know what type of spells we were using."

"I didn't have a wand." Draco said half-heartedly. Why were they talking about this?

"You could have found one. There were plenty of bodies on the floor."

Draco twitched-they had all but smashed the Rule. "You still didn't tell me why your girlfriend's whereabouts are unbeknownst to you."

Ron seemed to be grateful for the change of subject. "I told you she is not my girlfriend and I'm not her Keeper."

"So, she left you for Potter, did she?" And Draco noticed his words came out more playful than mean-spirited, what the hell? "Second Time Savior of the Wizarding World versus Poor Dirty Weasley. Yeah, I can't blame her."

"Shut up. She didn't leave me for him!" and despite sounding angry Ron's wide grin gave him away, "And I already told you Harry's with Luna."

"Do you really think I care?"

"You just, ugh, forget it."

Draco smirked, "This is nice Weasley. I haven't had this much fun in a while."

"Well I'm so glad I could provide you with amusement. What the fuck is this music? Please, Malfoy put on the wireless!"

"Hm, I don't think so. I rather like opera, don't you Teddy?"

"Ah." Said Teddy.

"See two against one. We win. And don't cuss in front of the baby."

"Pffft. You said that like he was _our_ baby. He's not you know."

"Yeah, I know that, Weasley. I'm sure I'd remember giving birth to our son, oh and having sex with you. I mean, I'd be traumatized after all. Red pubic hair, how horrifying."

"Whatever, I'm going to take as shower." Ron moved out of his chair and towards the stairs but Draco stopped him.

"If you need to wash up you can go home. Don't think you can come into my house and…."

"Your house? This isn't your house. This is Andromeda's house given to her by Harry! Your house is far away from here, it's an overly flamboyant manor with white peacocks in the yard. Your house is the one where one of my best friends was tortured, your house is the one where both the house-elf Dobby and coward Wormtail lost their lives, it's where Voldemort imprisoned your parents and…."

Draco was no longer smirking. Ron had taken it too far. He was standing enraged with his wand pointed directly at Ron's heart. "Shut the fuck up Weasley" He said in a most deadly whisper, "and get the hell out of here before I kill you."

**Day 5 at Grimmauld Place**

If there was one thing in life that Draco Malfoy was certain of it was that Ron always returned. Ron had after all run out during the hearings only to return ten minutes later. Ron had quit going to the classes set up for the students whose education had been interrupted by the war but after a week he came back. Ron walked out during Fred's funeral but he returned to the grave site the next day. Draco had watched him closely for six months and it was true Ron always returned; he doubted that had changed in the last four. It was almost a comfort to know something so certainly and so of course it was no surprise when the next day, after threatening to murder him, Ron came bumbling back into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

"Malfoy." Ron addressed him.

"Weasley." Draco said as he stirred a pot of after-dinner porridge for Teddy and himself. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as yesterday. Just trying to get away from the hubbub that is Easter."

"Can't you do that at your Burrow place?"

"No, I can't. Surely you can understand that."

"I shouldn't let you stay."

"I told I don't need your permission. This is Harry's…"

"You broke The Rule, Weasley. Potter would understand."

"I…okay yes I did but so did you. You did it first in-fact, when you were talking about Hermione and I getting married."

"Actually, you broke The Rule by mentioning my father's peacocks."

"That's not fair! Those bloody birds aren't specific to the war. They're part of your manor. It's not my fault if mentioning them reminded you of the things that happened."

"Fine, even if I did mention the war first, it wasn't because I was being spiteful like when you did"

"Okay. Look I'm sorry. That's the real reason I came back. I wanted to apologies for yesterday. I don't know what…Maybe it's this house. I mean, this is where it all started and nearly ended for me. The Order. The meetings. The terror. And just a little over a year ago I was here hiding out with Harry and Hermione. We made plans. We were nearly captured. This house- I hate this house and I got carried away I know. I'm sorry but it's stupid to pretend it didn't happen. I don't. I never understood The Rule. Why should we not talk about it? Why do we have to bottle up our feelings?"

"I was under the impression you had forgotten about the war! Happy parties, and sickening group hugs!" Draco slammed the spoon into the pot of porridge and turned to face Ron, "You're all the same going on without any remorse. Don't you care that your brother is dead?!"

"Who's breaking the Rule, now?" Ron said through gritted teeth.

"You said you wanted to talk about your feelings!" Draco spat and Teddy began to cry at the noise. "Teddy, come here." Draco lifted the baby into his arms. Ron sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and promptly banged his head on the table. "Are you trying to kill yourself?" Draco asked as Teddy looked around to see where the noise was coming from.

"I…"

"Because if you are, I'd rather you not do it at the table. There's a dungeon downstairs and plenty of torture devises if you'd like to use them. "

"No. I'm not. I appreciate the life that I am allowed to live. I've never forgotten about my brother and I agree that it's silly for people to go on without any thought about the war but we also can't live our lives in sorrow. George told me that. He said he missed his brother very much but he had to move on with life because otherwise what was the point of all of them dying. He said I, we, all of us, have to move on even though it hurts. I know you're hurting, Draco. I see it every time I look at you. I'm hurting too. I really am sorry about what happened yesterday. I mean, we had come to, I don't know, an understanding I suppose. We were on amicable terms before you disappeared that day of the snow storm and I wanted-want- us to stay that way. You, I missed you. Okay? I really missed you in the last few months. I had grown accustomed to you, to us. " Ron smiled awkwardly.

"Don't get all sappy on me, Weasley." Draco mumbled.

Ron sighed, "Fine," he paused, "We had sex."

"Huh? Who? No we didn't!"

"Not us." Ron snorted, "Hermione. Hermione and I had sex."

"Where-I don't want to hear about your sex life!" Draco gasped, horrified. Teddy giggled.

"I mean, well, you know how it is. Sex changes things. You can go in thinking you're in love and when it's over you realize you don't really like the person you're with or it can be the complete opposite and meaningless sex turns into lust and love." Draco said nothing. "Yesterday you wanted to know why Hermione and I broke up and I'm telling you now." Draco still said nothing. "Well there you go. We had sex and it…well you know how it is afterwards." Nothing. "You do know how it is, don't you?" Draco began stirring the porridge again. Ron guffawed, "You aren't a virgin are you, Malfoy?" Draco's cheeks flooded with color but he refused to look into Ron's eyes "Oh my God. Draco Malfoy is a fucking virgin!"

"Shut it, Weasley!" He snapped. Teddy growled at Ron but immediately burst into giggles again when Ron and Draco looked at him incredulously.

"My my, this _is_ news. Shit, Harry and I were sure we were the last of our class to do it!" Ron exclaimed with mighty glee.

"Hey, maybe I'm the only one that was raised properly!" Draco huffed defensively, "It's unbecoming of a wizard to go sexing everything in sight!"

Ron snorted, "Right, of course. You always make it fit so you come out looking good, don't you?"

Before Draco could respond Teddy put his hands on Draco's face and whispered, "Leep?"

"Yes Teddy," Draco shot Ron an irritated look and said, "Excuse us, little Teddy wants to go to sleep. If you care to leave while I'm away I'd most appreciate it after all I wouldn't want my virgin body defiled by a big pimp like you."

"As if I'd want to."

**Day 6.**

When Ron came sauntering back into Grimmauld place the next day he found Draco sprawled out on the library floor reading a 1974 issue of Quidditch Uniform Quarterly. Draco didn't look up from the magazine as he said, "I'm going to assume there was a reason why you brought up yours and Grangers….relations."

"Oh. Yeah. Well you had asked why we broke up. It was just…"

"You were that bad." Draco finished the sentence.

Ron rolled his eyes "No, I wasn't bad. She wasn't bad either. It's just that…it wasn't good. It wasn't…it didn't feel good. It didn't feel right or natural." He suddenly wondered why on earth he was revealing all this to Draco Malfoy but continued anyway, "It was all wrong. I mean, I loved-love- her, and I was ready and I wanted her but when we started having sex, it was wrong. The kisses…they didn't do anything for me! Her mouth…nothing. When we started having sex it was almost…gross. It just wasn't right. But it had nothing to do with her….it was me. I didn't like it. She liked it but she could sense that I wasn't enjoy it as much as I should have so neither of us... Anyway, we had a talk and…"

"You're gay." Draco said simply

"No!" Ron said confidently, but he blushed all the same.

"It's a possibility. I'm gay. There's nothing wrong with it. Even Father doesn't mind." Draco said.

"Good to know homosexuals have a champion in Lucius Malfoy. Anyway, how are you gay? I thought you were a virgin."

"You can know that you're gay even if you are a virgin. Besides by virgin I meant, well, only strictly speaking. I've never had anal or done frottage before but I have given and received head."

"I see," And before he could stop himself he asked, "Was it good?"

"Bloody wonderful!" Draco beamed.

"Who was it with?"

"Different People. I received head from a friend of the family. Mulciber, was his name. He was visiting us for the holidays. He was old but he was good. He didn't want me to reciprocate because he feared my father walking in. He said it'd be ten thousand times worse if Lucius Malfoy walked in on his son giving a blow job than getting it."

"Oh." For some reason Ron's mouth dried out as he pictured the Death Eater Mulciber in-between Draco's legs. "Who did you give it to then?"

Draco hesitated a moment and then muttered, "Crabbe."

"What the fuck! Crabbe? That murdering wannabe?!"

"He wasn't at the time! He…he caught me reading gay porn." When Ron gave him an encouraging look, Draco continued, "I was tired so I had forgotten to properly charm my bed curtains closed and he wrenched them open before I could stop him. I had my hand in my robes, I was fiddling my…and I was totally focused on the story. There were these two wizards and one of them was a shop-keeper and another wizard came in and they were enemies but then they had to do business together. The customer was giving the shop-keeper oral when Crabbe interrupted. I can't remember if I said anything coherent, but I know I stuttered something. Crabbe was shocked but also he had this very Slytherin look about him. When he spoke it was with a grin. He said, 'You're a fag? You like that shit?' I nodded. He said. 'You want to do that? You want to suck off a bloke?' I think I nodded a bit because the next second Crabbe let his robes drop to the ground. It was kind of gross. He wasn't very attractive, but I knew it was my chance, possibly my only chance, to finally taste what I'd been craving and I seized the opportunity."

"But why Crabbe? I'm sure there were plenty of other blokes who would have let you suck the off. I mean even straight guys can't say no when a pretty mouth like yours is open and willing."

"I was scared," Draco admitted while pretending he hadn't just turned blood red at Ron calling his mouth pretty, "It was sixth year, I had my assignment to worry about, I didn't think I'd live to see another year so I let it happen. He wanted to fuck me too but I couldn't….I didn't want my first time to be meaningless."

"So, Crabbe was gay?"

"No. He was straight but horny."

"What about your first kiss?"

"It was when I was 13, it was with Nott's dad."

"Eww. But wait, you knew you were gay at thirteen?"

"Oh yes, ever since I was five I knew. I had a great crush on…on this bloke I met. Anyway, Nott caught my eye and directed my father's attention to my mother who had a bit too much to drink and was trying to wear one of the peacocks as a hat without transfiguring it. He, Nott, came up to me and started asking me how school was and if my arm was feeling any better. I told him it still troubled me at times but I was being strong. He laughed and said I was a good actor. He asked me if I would take him on a tour of the Manor and I said yes even though I thought it was strange. I knew he had seen the Manor before but it was an excuse to leave the party. It happened when we were in one of the guest bedrooms. He closed the door behind us and whispered to me, 'I know you like blokes. I see the longing in your eyes when you look at the fine wizards, I also notice you don't give a second glance at those beautiful elegant witches.' I wasn't sure of his intentions. I thought he might spank me and then tell Father. I begged him not to. He laughed and said he was gay too and wanted to taste my pretty lips. Before I knew it we were kissing. It was chaste and close mouthed but you know, it was still a kiss."

"You know," Ron said after a moment of awkward silence, "I think I might be gay too."

"Don't make fun! God, I don't know why I told you. Weasley, you can't tell anyone!"

"I won't and I'm not making fun. I'm serious. What I meant was that, well, those stories were pretty gross. The first one involved a gluttonous pig using you and the second involved a pervy old man…and yet at this very moment I've got one hell of a boner."

Draco blushed deeply as his eyes roamed toward Ron's crotch, "Should I take that as a complement?"

"Yes." Ron said quietly. He gulped as Draco made his way towards him.

"I've never even kissed a guy bef…" Ron started but Draco's lips pressed against his own before he could finish his sentence. It was awkward and a bit sloppy but a thousand times better than it had been with Hermione.

It seemed to last forever and when Draco finally pulled away he simply said, "You need practice. Goodnight."

**Day 7 at Grimmauld Place**

When Ron entered Grimmauld Place the next day he found Draco curled into a ball on the couch, thrashing about, and screaming in terror."Hey! Hey wake up! Draco, wake up!"The smaller man shuddered awake, "what's wrong?"

"N-nothing." Draco muttered as he sat up, "I was just dreaming about…you know…the war."

"I see. What about it?" Ron asked kindly as he sad beside the other.

"I was thinking about the D-dark Lord. His eyes. His red eyes. Father told me not to show fear but I was terrified ever time we had to meet with him!" Draco suddenly collapsed into Ron's arms. "He tortured me! My family. He used such awful magic and he touched me with his cold hands. His hands were so cold they felt slimy. I thought…I was so fucking scared."

"Don't cry, Draco."

"Shit, I'm sorry," the blonde said wiping his tears away and sitting up straight again, "no one's supposed to see me cry."

"Oh yeah? Some Malfoy rule?" Ron rolled his eyes, "Is that why you tried to kill Harry when we walked in on you back in sixth year?"

"Huh? Oh," Draco suddenly grinned at the memory, "Well that and he surprised the hell out of me."

"Yeah, you can't cry in front of me or Harry but you found comfort in a dead- muggle-born girl."

"I didn't realize Myrtle was a muggle-born."

"So," Ron wiggled his eyebrows suggestively in attempt to change the atmosphere, "what'd she get in return for keeping your secret?"

"I gave her a show."

"What?" Ron chocked on his saliva.

"I gave her a show. A strip tease and….I masturbated for her."

"Oh what the fuck! You…You wanked yourself for a fucking ghost!"

"It didn't mean anything. Ghost or not she's a girl and I told you before I'm not interested in girls."

Before he realized he was saying it aloud he said, "Maybe you could give a show sometime."

Draco's eyes lit up, "My my Weasley. Want to see me naked already? I guess my kiss turned you gay for sure."

Ah, he had finally mentioned it. "Well, you're a good kisser."

"Yeah, I know. You're not."

"Maybe not the best, but I bet you jerked to thoughts of me last night."

"Why would you think that? Did you jerk to thoughts of me?" Draco looked smug for a moment and then frowned, "And for your information I was too angry to jerk off last night."

"Angry? About what?"

"You honestly don't know? Pshh, figures, and _I'm_ supposed to be the virgin. You know I actually believed you'd follow me to bed."

"What? Did you want me to?"

"I…I'm not sure. I don't know if I would have gone all the way but what kind of man doesn't follow a hot horny virgin into his bedroom after a steamy suggestive kiss?"

"I didn't want to take advantage of you…"

"Such a Gryffindor. What if I wanted you to take advantage of me, ever think about that? What if I wanted you to burst my bedroom door open and jump on top of me? What if I wanted you to shove your dick down my throat? What if I wanted you to use my mouth for your pleasure? What if I wanted to know what you tasted like, see you flushed and panting, suck every last drop of your essence? What if I wanted to give you the only innocence I have left? What if I wanted your hands on my arse, wanted you to spread my legs and…" Ron pressed his lips into Draco's if only just to shut the blonde boy up.

**That Night at Grimmauld Place**

"Do I taste better than Crabbe?"

"Fuck yes." Draco said not raising his head from the task at hand.

"Ohhh, Language Malfoy," Ron laughed, "Yeah when I tasted Crabbe it was pretty gross."

"What?!"

"OH no not that way. Polyjuice potion."

"Oh. Wait, what?"

"I'll tell you later," Ron snickered.

After sharing many kisses and firsts the two men fell asleep in each other's arms contended; they didn't wake when their alarm clock rang, or even an hour later there was a collective gasp at their bedroom door, when Andromeda and Narcissa burst into giggles, when Teddy cried at the sound of the laughter, or even hours later when Lucius Malfoy raged up and down the corridors screaming about the "Indecency of it all!"

* * *

A/N: Oh please, please, review and I will love you for ever and ever and ever!! I know you want my love- winkwink


End file.
